¡Cumplir seis años es lo mejor del mundo!
by Escristora
Summary: Hoy, Fred cumple seis años y Verity y Dan están dispuestos a hacer que su día sea inolvidable. Regalo para Nalnya.


_Para Nalnya. Porque es otra enamorada del Frerity, quiere a Verity con sus defectos y sus virtudes y, sobre todo, adora a Dan y a este Fred casi tanto como yo. O puede que más._

**Nota de autora:**

¡Hola, hola! Aquí os traigo este one-shot que, como habréis deducido, es un regalito para una ficker de por aquí. Si no conocéis a los personajes y os interesa saber algo más de ellos, os recomiendo que paséis por mi fic_ "Lo que pudo haber sido"_ en el que, de manera muy breve, menciono a Dan y a Fred. Además, tenéis que leerlo si queréis amar al Frerity (Fred Weasley/Verity) tanto como yo.

El fic está inspirado en un drabbe de 155 palabras de **Nalnya**, que podéis encontrar en su fic "_Historias cotidianas". _Ah, aprovecho para disculparme contigo, **Nalnya**, por no haberte pedido permiso para ello. ¡Pero si lo hubiera hecho me hubieras descubierto!

¡Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer: **Verity y el Callejón Diagon pertenecen a J.K. Dan y Fred son míos de mi propiedad.

* * *

**¡Cumplir seis años es lo mejor del mundo!**

* * *

**Sábado, 1 de junio de 2013.**

_Biiiiip-biiiiiiip. Biiiiip-biiiiiiip._

Verity gruñe, con resignación, cuando el sonido del despertador se le clava en los oídos como si fuera una taladradora. Aún adormilada, abre un ojo y observa el reloj: las ocho y media de la mañana. Maldita sea, debería ser ilegal levantarse tan temprano un sábado por la mañana.

Bostezando, se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama y estira el brazo, esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Dan, el hombre con el que comparte su vida desde hace cuatro años y su marido desde hace apenas unos meses. Sin embargo, lo único que alcanza a tocar son sábanas revueltas y un espacio vacío.

‹‹Genial. Dan se ha levantado antes que yo››

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Verity se incorpora y apoya la espalda en el cabecero de madera que adorna la cama de matrimonio. Le espera un día largo —lleno de emociones y actividades en familia— y, aunque se muere de ganas por celebrar el cumpleaños de su pequeño Fred por todo lo alto, necesita tomarse unos minutos antes de levantarse. Dan siempre se mete con ella por su lentitud al despertarse (igual que antes hacían su madre y hermana), pero es algo que Verity no puede evitar: en eso ha salido a su padre.

Mientras lucha contra el sueño y contra la tentación de cerrar los ojos, la puerta del dormitorio se abre de golpe y su hijo, vestido con su pijama de cochecitos, salta a la cama y se abalanza sobre ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Mami, mami! —exclama, feliz—. Dan ha venido a despertarme y me ha _desido _que hoy es mi cumpleaños y que ¡vamos a ir al parque!

El niño está exultante de alegría y Verity decide que, por una vez, no corregirá al pequeño explicándole que lo correcto es ‹‹dicho›› y no ‹‹decido›› y que no hará mención al seseo que el niño lleva arrastrando desde que comenzó a hablar y que, poco a poco, va superando. En su lugar, Verity abre los brazos para que su hijo se cobije en ellos y deposita un tierno beso en la cabeza del niño para después susurrar:

—Felicidades, cariño

Por toda respuesta, Fred la obsequia con una enorme sonrisa que deja ver sus diminutos y blancos dientes.

En ese momento, Dan entra en la habitación, ya vestido con ropa de calle, y Verity no puede pasar por alto lo atractivo que está incluso vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una simple camiseta blanca. Eso sin contar con la barba sin afeitar desde hace tres días. Por Merlín, cómo adora esa barba.

Mientras Verity continúa sumida en sus pensamientos, Dan se acerca a la cama y alza a Fred en brazos con tanta fuerza, que Verity teme por un momento que lo estrelle contra el techo. Por suerte, el temido impacto nunca llega y, en su lugar, sólo hay un ‹‹¡Felicidades, pequeñajo›› y muchas cosquillas. O al menos eso intuye por el ataque de risa que sufre Fred.

Tras felicitar al cumpleañero, Dan se inclina sobre su mujer y deposita un suave beso en sus labios. Un beso que, a decir verdad, a Verity le sabe a poco.

—¡Puaj!

La pareja se vuelve para observar a Fred, quien los mira con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de asco digna de enmarcar. Verity se ríe, divertida, ante la mueca de disgusto de su hijo, pero el pobre Dan enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello. Siempre le ha resultado incómodo —por no decir que le da una vergüenza que se muere— ser demasiado cariñoso con Verity delante de Fred y eso es algo que a ella le parece adorable.

—¿Listo para tu desayuno especial de cumpleaños? —pregunta la mujer, en un intento de desviar la atención del pequeño de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al parecer, la improvisada estrategia funciona, porque los ojos castaños del pequeño se iluminan ante la perspectiva de desayunar las mundialmente famosas (bueno, puede que no tanto) tortitas con nata y mermelada que Dan suele preparar para las ocasiones especiales.

* * *

Una hora y media —y un bote entero de nata después—, Verity, Dan y Fred se encuentran en el coche de camino al parque donde tienen planeado pasar toda la mañana los tres solos, antes de que una decena de familiares y amigos, cargados de regalos, irrumpan en su casa.

Cuando, finalmente, llegan a su destino, a Fred le falta tiempo para bajarse de su asiento. Antes de que sus padres se den cuenta, el pequeño ya corre rápidamente por el parque, en busca de una portería que esté libre para empezar a jugar al fútbol con el balón nuevo que Dan le ha regalado.

—¡Fred! ¡Fred, ven aquí y espera al resto!—ordena Verity— La portería no va a desaparecer porque vayas algo más despacio, hijo.

Ante el autoritario tono de voz de su madre, el niño se detiene y, con ojos desilusionados, comienza a dar la vuelta. Sin embargo, antes de haber dado dos pasos, Dan interviene:

—Fred, ve a buscar la portería. Tu madre y yo vamos ahora mismo —el rostro del pequeño se ilumina con una sonrisa y pone pies en polvorosa antes de que alguien vuelva a cambiar de opinión.

En voz baja, Dan añade:

—Venga, Verity. Deja que el chico se divierta. Por un día no pasará nada.

La aludida resopla, molesta, aunque sabe que su marido tiene razón. A fin de cuentas, es el cumpleaños de Fred.

—Lo malcrías demasiado.

—Soy el padrastro—responde él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como no lo malcríe me odiará para siempre.

Verity reacciona pegándole un puñetazo suave en el hombro y susurrando:

—Sabes que para él eres mucho más que eso.

Dan sonríe y deposita un beso en la frente de Verity, mientras se coloca en la espalda la mochila repleta de botellas de agua. Acto seguido, coge a su mujer de la mano y ambos se ponen en marcha hasta que, tras un par de minuto, llegan al lugar donde el pequeño aguarda, impaciente, a que comience el partido.

—¡Vamos! —grita, Fred— ¡Sois unos lentos!

Dan se ríe, suelta la mano de Verity y, con paso rápido, se encamina a la portería, donde adopta una pose muy (quizás demasiado) profesional.

—Adelante, Fred. ¡A ver si metes gol!

Los treinta y cinco minutos siguientes son un continuo ir y venir de patadas al balón, gritos de euforia por parte de Fred y muy pocas paradas por parte de Dan quien, con mucho cuidado para que el niño no se dé cuenta, se tira constantemente hacia el lado equivocado, permitiendo, así, que Fred meta más goles de la cuenta.

Mientras juegan, Verity los observa, feliz. Cuando adoptó a Fred, nunca pensó que alguien podría querer a su hijo tanto como ella lo quería, pero estaba claro que se había equivocado. Desde el primer momento, Dan se había desvivido por Fred y se había ganado el corazón del chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además, Dan era _muggle_, lo que hacía a Fred sentirse menos bicho raro, en comparación con su madre o sus primos.

Verity suspira. La adopción había sido larga y complicada, y no solamente por el papeleo y el tiempo que tuvo que esperar hasta tener a su hijo en sus brazos. Durante todo el proceso, amigos y conocidos la advirtieron de lo difícil que sería criar a un niño _muggle _en el mundo mágico y trataron de convencerla de que diera marcha atrás. No obstante, ella no se rindió. A Verity le daba exactamente igual que su hijo fuera mago, _muggle_ o un elfo doméstico. Y lo demostró con creces cuando, a los pocos meses de tener a Fred en su vida, empaquetó sus cosas y se mudó al barrio más _muggle_ del Londres _muggle_.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Verity no se percata de que Fred, empapado en sudor, se aproxima a ella a gran velocidad.

—Mamá—dice con su voz infantil—. ¡Mamá! —insiste al no obtener respuesta.

—¡Fred!— exclama, sobresaltada—. Perdona, cariño. ¿Ya habéis terminado de jugar?

—No, verás… ¡Es que _me se _ha ocurrido una idea genial!

—Se dice ‹‹se me ha ocurrido››, pequeñajo—interviene Dan, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del pequeño.

—Pues eso—prosigue, ignorando la corrección—. _Me se_ ha ocurrido que podríamos ir a ese sitio. Ya sabes, mamá—añade guiñándole uno de sus ojos rasgados—. Ese sitio del que no puedo hablar con nadie porque es un secreto muy grande.

Verity sonríe, divertida:

—¿Te refieres al Callejón Diagon?

—¡Ese!

—¿Y para qué querrías ir tú allí?

Fred baja la mirada y observa al suelo, como si intentara encontrar las palabras exactas.

—Es que… —comienza, dubitativo—. Yo quería comprar unas pinturas mágicas de esas que vimos el otro día. ¡Las que cambian de color según lo que tú digas!

Ante la declaración del niño, Dan suelta una sonora carcajada mientras que Verity se limita a hurgar en su bolso de donde, unos segundos más tarde, saca un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo entrega a Fred.

—Iba a esperar a que terminase el partido, pero… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

En cuanto Verity termina la frase, Fred le arranca el regalo de las manos y lo desenvuelve con rapidez. Dentro hay un estuche de madera tallada que el pequeño no tarda en abrir. En su interior, reposa un líquido pastoso y blanco.

—Venga, Fred—lo anima su madre—. Prueba.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, el niño exclama ‹‹¡Rojo!›› y el líquido se torna de ese color.

Ríe. A Fred todavía le quedan por recibir los obsequios de sus abuelos y tíos—entre los que se encuentran un caballete y una enorme caja de dulces canadienses—, y un gatito llamado Calcetines que ese amigo de su madre (George o como sea) le regalará y que sorprenderá a sus padres casi tanto como a él.

Desde luego, ¡cumplir seis años es lo mejor del mundo!


End file.
